2019 Pacific Typhoon Season (Binbin0111)
Timeline Storms Tropical storm Rumbia (Amang) Rumbia (Amang) made landfall in Vietnam on January 15 Main article: Tropical Storm Rumbia (2019) by Binbin0111 Tropical Depression 02W (Betty) Tropical Depression near the Philippines. Tropical Depression 03W (Chedeng) Tropical Depression that made landfall in the Philippines. Tropical Depression 04W Severe Tropical storm Soulik Tropical storm that affected Taiwan, China and Japan. Tropical storm Dodong (Egay) Tropical storm that landfall in the Philippines and Taiwan Typhoon Cimaron (Falcon) Typhoon that affected the Philippines, Hong Kong and China Tropical storm Jebi Tropical storm that stayed at sea. Tropical storm Mangkhut (Goring) Tropical storm in Taiwan Tropical storm Barijat Typhoon Trami (Jenny) Typhoon that made landfall in Japan. Tropical Depression 12W Tropical Depression that stayed at sea. Tropical storm Ineng Tropical storm in the China and the Vietnam Typhoon Kong-rey (Hanna) Tropical storm no effers Typhoon Yutu Typhoon in the Taiwan, Japan and the Korean Typhoon Toraji (Abel) Typhoon in the Taiwan and the China Tropical storm Man-Yi (Kabayan) Tropical storm in the Philippines, Hong Kong, Macau, China and the Vietnam Tropical Depression 18W Tropical Depression in the China and the Vietnam Typhoon Usagi (Liwayway) Typhoon in the Philippines Typhoon Pabuk (Marylin) Typhoon in the Taiwan, China, Japan and the Korean August 24: Taiwan, China August 26: Japan August 27: Korean Typhoon Typhoon Wutip (Nimfa) Typhoon in the Taiwan and the China Tropical storm Sepat (Onyok) Tropical storm in the Hong Kong, Macau, China and the Vietnam September 5: Hong Kong, Macau and the China September 7-8: Vietnam Typhoon Mun (Perla) Typhoon in the Japan September 15: Japan Tropical Depression 23W Tropical Depression in the Philippines Typhoon Danas (Quiel) Typhoon in the Philippines and the Taiwan Typhoon Nari Typhoon no effers Typhoon Wipha (Ramon) Typhoon in the Philippines Tropical Depression 27W (Sarah) Tropical Depression landfalls in the Vietnam Tropical storm Francisco (Tisoy) Tropical Storm in the Philippines and the Vietnam Typhoon Lekima (Ursula) Typhoon in the Philippines and the Vietnam October 3: Philippines October 6-7: Vietnam October 8: Thailand Typhoon Krosa (Viring) Typhoon in the Philippines and the Vietnam October 10-11: Philippines October 14-15: Vietnam October 16: Laos On October 6, the JTWC reported a largue area of low pressure near Guam, become a tropical depression later than day Its organization upgroaded over the next few days under a favorable conditions with warm sea surface temperatures. During the early hours of October 7, the storm become tropical storm Krosa ,with weak vertical wind shear. By the evening of October 8, the storm entered the Philippine Area of Responsibility and was named Viring. October 8 Typhoon Krosa is a category 1. To October 10, 12PM landfalls in the Philippines category 3. 195km/h (120mph) complete in October 11, 03PM. To South China sea. Krosa continue landfalls in Vietnam to October 14. Krosa strongest in near Vietnam. October 14, 01PM (Vietnam time) Landfalls in Vietnam 230km/h (145mph). October 15 Krosa is a category 1 in Laos. October 16 Krosa is a one depression in Thailand rainfall is a 150mm. Tropical Depression 31W Tropical Depression in the Vietnam Typhoon Bailu (Weng) Typhoon in the Philippines and the Vietnam Tropical storm Podul Tropical storm no effers Typhoon Lingling Tropical storm in the Vietnam Typhoon Kaijki (Yoyoy) Typhoon in the Philippines Tropical storm Faxal Tropical storm in the Vietnam Tropical storm Peipah (Zigzag) Tropical storm in the Philippines and the Vietnam Tropical storm Tapah Tropical storm in the Vietnam Tropical Depression 39W Tropical Depression in the Philippines and the Vietnam Season effers Category:Future Typhoon Season Category:Future Typhoon Seasons